marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: Crown of the Serpent (Community MCU Reboot)
' Captain America: Crown of the Serpent' is an American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America, and is the seventeeth entry in the Community MCU Reboot. The film stars Robert Buckley, John Dumelo, Kate Beckinsale, Aaron Paul, Kate Mara, Liam Neeson, Jensen Ackles, Lana Parrilla, Rolf Hoppe, and Tom Felton. The film was written by AndrewtheKing and ElectricMayhem, making it the second co-collaboration in the Community MCU Reboot, the first being Thor: Blood Oath. Plot The film starts in 1930's New York, with a young Steve Rogers being woken up early in the morning by his parents fighting. He looks out his bedroom door, and witnesses his father hitting his mother. When Steve's father leaves, his mother notices Steve, and comforts him. She suggests that Steve walks to his grandfather's house, and so he does. On his way there, the neighborhood bullies corner him, and mock him for coming from a poor family with an alcoholic father. The bullies start to beat Steve up, when another kid comes and fights them off. The kid helps Steve up, and introduces himself as James Buchanan Barnes, but says that his friends just call him "Bucky." Bucky goes with Steve to his grandfather's house, and Steve's grandfather tells them a story of his experience working in the military. The two kids are amazed by the tale. Years later, Bucky has enlisted in the military, and Steve goes to visit him as he is stationed at Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. Also at Pearl Harbor is German scientist Abraham Erskine, who is pitching his "super soldier formula" to General Chester Phillips and Peggy Carter. As Steve is about to arrive at Pearl Harbor, he notices planes coming in from the distance. Japanese soldiers attack Pearl Harbor, and Steve heroically rushes into the base. Steve rescues Bucky and a few other people, including Erskine, Phillips, and Carter. He looks back as the rest of the base is destroyed by the attackers. The next day, Erskine convinces Phillips that Steve is the perfect candidate for the super soldier treatment, as he is scrawny and meek, but he has the heart of a hero. After Steve returns to New York, he decides to sneak into a museum to get a look at some military uniforms, when suddenly Abraham Erskine reveals himself, telling Steve he has an offer to make. The scene jumps to Steve, now the super soldier Captain America, attacking a Nazi castle with Bucky. Steve warns Bucky to stay back, as this mission will be too dangeous, but he tells Steve that he'll always have his back. As they fight their way through the castle, thee Nazis' leader, the Red Skull, attacks the two, and defeats Bucky with ease, throwing him into the ocean. Steve charges at Red Skull in anger, when suddenly, in modern day, Steve awakens in a cold sweat in his room at Avengers Mansion. The next morning, he is training vigorously, when the Avengers' butler, Edwin Jarvis, informs him of a terrorist attack at the Roxxon Oil Corporation. Cap sets out on his special Stark Industries-designed motorcycle, which includes a live news feed, letting Cap know that no civilians have been harmed yet, though the terrorists are heavily armed. Cap arrives at the museum, where police have surrounded the scene. One of the officers informs Cap that the terrorists have formed a barricade around the enterance to the museum, making it impossible for anyone to get in. Cap runs toward the barricade and tosses his shield, which ricochets from one to gunman to the other until they are all taken out. He enters the lobby of the museum, where several terrorists attack him. He fights them off with ease, and is confronted by their leader, Wilhelm Lohmer. Lohmer tells Cap that everything he stands for will fall, and Cap tells him he's heard it all before. Lohmer and his two remaining henchmen attack Cap, but he kills the two henchmen by using his shield to reflect their bullets back at them, and then defeats Lohmer in an intense hand-to-hand showdown. SHIELD agents, lead by Maria Hill, arrive at the scene and arrest Lohmer and his men. Over her earpiece, Hill tells Fury that they've arrested some of Zemo's men, and they think that if they interrogate them, they can get some answers about the Serpent Squad. Cap overhears this, and recognizes the name Zemo from one of the SHIELD files he read. Hill agrees to bring Cap in on the Zemo case, as long as he doesn't tell the other Avengers anything. Cap reluctantly agrees, and Hill takes him up to the SHIELD Helicarrier to meet with Nick Fury. Nick Fury explains that an elite team of assassins known as the Serpent Squad have been eliminating people of interest around the world in a search for what SHIELD believes to be the Serpent's Crown, a mysterious artifact from ancient times, and furthermore, that SHIELD believes Zemo to be the mastermind behind it all. In the reclusive, technologically-advanced African nation of Wakanda, King T'Challa is speaking to the head of the nation's largest Vibranium mine, and that the miners found something strange deep within the mine. They bring out the Serpent's Crown, embedded in a large Vibranium ore. More to be added... Cast *Robert Buckley - Steve Rogers / Captain America *John Dumelo - T'Challa / Black Panther *Kate Beckinsale - Maria Hill *Aaron Paul - Clint Barton *Kate Mara - Rachel Leighton / Diamondback *Liam Neeson - Nick Fury *Jensen Ackles - James "Bucky" Barnes *Morgan Freeman - King T'Chaka *Djimon Honsou - M'Baku *Lana Parrilla - Ophelia Sarkissian / Madame Hydra *Rolf Hoppe - Heinrich Zemo *Tom Felton - Eric Williams / Grim Reaper *Carlotta Bosch - Tanya Sealy / Black Mamba *Olivier Martinez - Gustav Krueger / Rattler *Rinko Kikuchi - Aika Burroughs / Death Adder *Gina Carano - Beatrix Keener / Coachwhip *Matt Schulze - Ed Lavell / Eel *Richard Schiff - Abraham Erskine *Emilie de Ravin - Margaret "Peggy" Carter *Harrison Ford - General Chester Phillips *Bill Murray - Edwin Jarvis *Max Riemelt - Wilhelm Lohmer *Stan Lee - Museum of Natural History hostage (cameo) Gallery Community MCU Cap.JPG|Captain America community mcu steve rogers.JPG|Steve Rogers Community MCU Maria Hill.PNG|Maria Hill Clint Barton Aaron Paul.PNG|Clint Barton Community MCU Sharon Carter.PNG|Diamondback Liam fury.JPG|Nick Fury Community MCU Bucky.PNG|Bucky Barnes Community MCU Black Panther.png|Black Panther tchaka.PNG|King T'Chaka mbaku.PNG|M'Baku Community MCU Madame Hydra.PNG|Madame Hydra hoppe zemo.jpg|Heinrich Zemo community mcu grim reaper.JPG|Grim Reaper Community MCU Erskine.PNG|Abraham Erskine Community MCU Peggy Carter.PNG|Peggy Carter Chester phils.jpg|General Chester Phillips Community MCU Jarvis.jpg|Edwin Jarvis lohmer.jpg|Wilhelm Lohmer Avengers Mansion.png|Avengers Mansion Community MCU Helicarrier.jpg|SHIELD Helicarrier Wakanda.jpg|Wakanda Category:Films Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Unfinished Category:Andrewtheking